


Distancia

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Alguna vez Sakuno estuvo segura de que el culpable era el tenis.





	Distancia

Había sido el tenis.

Sakuno había estado segura de eso años atrás, cuando Ryoma era para ella más que un admirado amigo que la inspiraba a jugar y Kintarou era sólo un animado chico que iba a Seigaku en busca de Ryoma, en lugar de la persona junto a quien quería estar, quien siempre la hacía sonreír y que conseguía que su corazón latiese con fuerza.

Ahora, en cambio, ya no lo estaba.

Las palabras y acciones de Kintarou hacia ella deberían bastar para que no pensase en ello, pero aunque Sakuno sintiese el cosquilleo de los labios de Kintarou contra los suyos y tuviese la certeza de que él regresaría a su lado después del partido, dispuesto a celebrar sin importar el resultado, feliz por el simple hecho de haber jugado contra Ryoma, la misma duda volvía a su mente ante cada gesto, broma o desafíos que compartían durante el juego.

Porque, quizás, se había equivocado.

No era algo que quisiese aceptar, pero tampoco podía negarlo. Quizá nunca había sido el tenis, quizás aquel deporte sólo había reflejado desde el comienzo un lazo entre ellos y era eso lo que producía la distancia que la separaba (antes) de Ryoma y (ahora) de Kintarou y que incluso ahora ella seguía notando.


End file.
